1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a system for and method of communication information transmission in which communication information is provided from a device to another device based on surrounding situation information of the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent advances in multimedia and network technologies, users may communicate with one other by using various devices, such as mobile phones, smart phones, computers, laptops, and televisions. Although more types of devices have become available to users, users may not be in possession of all of such devices at the same time. Accordingly, if one of the devices that a first user does not currently possess receives a communication request from a device of a second user, it may be inconvenient for the first user to search for the device that has received the communication request to communicate with the second user. Therefore, there is a demand for technologies that allow a user to effectively select another device owned by the user for processing a communication request from another user, as opposed to the user needing to select the device that has received the communication request, and that enable the selected device to process the communication request.